


Her

by RIP_Writers_Block



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Writers_Block/pseuds/RIP_Writers_Block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every song that I sing, I think of her. With every book that I read, I think of her. With every word I speak, I think of her. With every thought I think and every breath I breathe, I think of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V

Maybe it was her eyes, yes her eyes. Those gorgeous hazel eyes. That pierced deep into my soul and read all my secrets. The eyes that I looked into and saw the future I could only dream of. A woman that I could only imagine. Maybe It was more than just her eyes. It was her, all of her. Her eyes, her lips, her skin, her hair, her touch. Everything about her that made me fall deeply, madly in love with her. This woman that I had just met while searching for a spot in a café so that I could peacefully read my book and sip my tea. This woman was now the only person I could think of. She was constantly popping into my mind at every moment.

With every song that I sing, I think of her. With every book that I read, I think of her. With her word I speak, I think of her. With every thought I think and every breath I breathe, I think of her.

What is happening to me? I'm Harry Styles from One Direction. The boy band that makes girls fall to their knees at the sound of our voices. I can have any girl I please, yet I wish for only her. But she wants absolutely nothing to do with me. " You're just to much trouble." she told me as she scooped up her things to head for the door. I'm trouble, ha, what a joke. She's the trouble, I mean I can't focus with her on my mind (which is all the time). My band mates say its just a crush, but I know its more. Because I know what a crush feels like, and this is more. Sure I only knew her for about an hour, that is before she left the coffee shop leaving me without her name nor number. But still, it has been two weeks and if this was just a crush than this feeling I get remembering her face and her voice, her laugh and her sassy little attitude, I wouldn't still have it. It would've been long gone and would have moved on, but nope I'm still stuck, and I honestly don't plan on getting rescue anytime soon.

At the moment I'm currently sitting in the back of the same café where we first met, in an oversized black hoodie so no fans will recognize me. Its 11:50 am and she walks in at 12:00pm everyday (I'm guessing that's her work break time) with a different book in her hand than the time before and her same old venti peppermint tea. She goes and takes her classic window seat right in the back and sticks her nose in that book, not acknowledging any part of the outside world until she has completed the whole novel. And me, while I just observe from the opposite side of the room everyday from the moment she arrives to the moment she leaves. Sometimes I'll stay all day just watching her. I don't go up to her and chat or make any attempt to make a connection with her. Why? I have no clue, each time I say I will but I end up just sitting there drooling over her impeccable beauty. I don't think she has noticed me yet. Since we never spoke again after our first meeting she's probably already forgotten about me. But I just can't seem to stay away. And let me just state that this is not stalking, I just happen to always be here when she is every single day.

Its 12:00 pm she'll be here any minute n-. All thoughts are suddenly cut off by the most beautiful woman in the world walking in with a brand new book in her hand and a stunning summer floral dress on that fits her curves perfectly as she strides up to cashier to order her regular, which the employees already know by heart. I watch as she pays and then grabs her drink and walks over to her regular window seat or at least that's where I thought she was going to sit but she does the exact opposite. She turns on her heels and slowly walks towards my two seater booth. She then does the un-thinkable and says, " Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?"

Charlotte's P.O.V

As I made my way into the coffee shop, I couldn't help but hope that he would be there. And by he, I mean the man that sits on the opposite side of the café in his big sweatshirts and his black coffee. He just sits there and does nothing. He doesn't read or go online. He doesn't chat with friends or try to really talk with anyone for that matter. He just sits there and thinks, I guess. I can't help but hope that its him. Harry I mean, Harry Styles from One Direction. We met two weeks ago in this shop and he flirted with me, but I told him he was to much trouble. And he really was, but I couldn't help but wish I had given him a shot. Or at least told him my name and phone number. He was really cute and sweet, but I had just gotten out of a relationship with a boy I thought I would spend the rest of my life with and honestly all boys, not just him, seemed like way to much trouble for me. Still, he was different, I knew it from the moment he sat by me that Sunday afternoon. Gosh, why do I always have to mess things up for myself, I'm so self-destructive. Anyways, I just want to see him again, so that I can at least apologize for blowing him off so quickly and maybe he would give me another shot and things would, well, go from there. But who am I kidding, he is the Harry Styles for goodness sake. He probably already forgot about me and has moved on. Oh well, I had my chance and I blew it. Great job, Charlotte.

After ordering my tea, I was about to head over to my usual place by the window seat, as I find it more peaceful back there , but instead a rush of curiosity came over me as I had noticed that this mystery man was yet here again. So I walk over to him and shocking myself I ask, " Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?"

xoxo, Zanele.C


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?"

I stare into her beautiful face, completely forgetting what she had asked until she speaks again.

"Umm excuse me sir, but would you mind if I took a seat?" she asked again, this time looking a bit nervous waiting for my answer. It was obvious that she didn't recognize me yet, for her face would've shown. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and said the first thing I could think of.

" Um, uhh, oh yeah, sure, here take a seat." I replied hastily, quickly slidding over in my booth to make room for her.

She grinned widley as she place her things on the table and sat down next to me. I admired her smile and how it could make the deepest darkest part of the ocean seem bright. I hadn't realized I was staring until she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"My name is Charlotte, thanks for letting me sit here by the way." she extended out her hand and smiled.

I gladly took it and realized I should probably tell her my name too, well here goes nothing.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles. I believe we've met before." I reply slyly with a smirk on my face, as I remove my thick hood from my face. Nice going Harry!

She sat there in a state of shock and confusion mixed with a bit of happiness (if I do say so myself) for a couple seconds before running her hand through her hair and taking a big gulp of her tea.

"Well, its nice to see you've been stalking me for the past two weeks, since I'm guessing that its been you whos sat back here everyday doing nothing. Can't take no for an answer Mr. Styles?"she smirks as she picks up her new book.

Man, she is a peice of work! But I have to admit she looked pretty cute with that little smirk on her face.

"Haha, you're funny, but I obviously wasn't the only one doing a bit of stalking seeing that you seemed to have noticed me eveyday sitting back here doing nothing, and its not that I can't take no for an answer, I was just simply waiting for you to come to your senses and realize that you need me." I reply in a smart alike tone, taking a sip of my coffee and leaning back into the wall, proud of my answer.

She looks at me with an intense glare and crinkles up nose before smiling as if she had just pictured me getting my head chopped off.

"Hah, as if! I don't need you. But, you are cute, so I'll give you my number." she answered simply and confidently. As she held out her hand so she could add her number to my phone.

I wasted no time grabbing my phone from my pocket, unlocking it and handing it over to her. I smiled widley as I watched her type her name and number into my iPhone under contacts. Finally! I felt accomplished. She handed me back my phone and gave me hers to add my number. I quickly did putting my contact name as "Harry the Hottie". She giggled as she read it before tucking her phone back into her purse.

All I was thinking about was how adorable that giggle of hers was.

Charlotte's P.OV

Wow, I can't believe I just told him he was cute right to his face and then proceeded to give him my number. I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me feel confident. Like a powerful woman in charge. Which in reality Im nothing like.

Im just a normal 18 year old girl. I work at a bakery downtown, im shy and quiet. I live in a little apartment with my best friends, Chello and Whitney. And I have never been outside of London.

I don't act like this.

I giggle a little as I see the name Harry gave himself in my phone. "Harry the Hottie" hah hes got that right. OMG cut it out Charlotte!!! You and your boyfriend of three years just broke up two weeks ago after you caught him cheating on you with some random girl. You're devastated, you shouldn't even be thinking about boys. Especially boys like Harry Styles. You've heard about him. He is a player, all he does is sleep with girls then hang them out to dry, or at least thats what you've heard. But speaking with him how and two weeks earlier he seems like a really nice guy, you just have to get to know him a little bit first. My train of thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Harrys deep husky voice calling my name.

"What we're you saying? Sorry I kind of spaced out for a couple of seconds." you chuckle as you take another sip of your tea.

"That's alright, I was just asking what you're doing this weekend. The boys and I are having our closing concert to end off our world tour for our latest album and its right here in London. I was wondering if you wanted to come. Its on Saturday." he looked nervous as he awaited my reply chewing on his bottom lip.

I thought for a minute. Should I go? You barely even know him. Can you really even trust him? You just went through a break up, are you really ready for this? Usually after all these thoughts would take over my mind, my immediate response would be no. But for some reason I completely blocked out my brain and listened to my heart. And it asked me one simple question. What do you want? Thats when I knew.

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to see you perform!" I replied with a cheeky grin on my face. I finally knew for once in my life exactly what I wanted. I had always went through life unsure of what I wanted for myself. Confused and desperate to discover what I was searching for, but now I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end of chapter 2!!! I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Let me know what you think.
> 
> xoxo, Zanele.C


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte's P.O.V  
It's finally Saturday and I am beyond nervous for this concert date with Harry. We've been texting non stop ever since our little coffee run in but I'm still not so sure about him. I mean he is always so sweet when we're talking but I can't help the things I hear about him ring in the back of mind whenever I think of him. I'm not ready to get hurt again. I don't think I'd be able to handle it.

Maybe we are rushing this, we've only known each other for around three weeks should I really be going on a date already. I guess you could say I have a bit of trust issues but I can't help it. Everyone I've ever trusted in the past has hurt me. First my parents, then friends, and boyfriends. I don't want to add Harry to the list.

Usually if someone had hurt me I could just run away, like my parents for example. Ever since I could remember my parents had always hated me, I never understood why but they treated me as if I wasn't even their daughter. Like I was just a burden placed in their lives, then around eight they started abusing me. Physically and mentally. My mother would smack me around with every mistake I made and my father would call me an stupid mistake. They would tell me I was never meant to happen, that I was bad karma and that I was a sin. The last straw was on my thirteenth birthday, I finally decided to run away. Anything and anywhere was better than where I was then. I stayed in homeless shelters, and when they were full in parks and ally ways. When I turned 16 I got a job at a bakery the owner found me sleeping on a bench and offered me a job and a place to stay until I got back on my feet. I called her Ms. Martha, she was more of a mother to me than my real one ever could be. My life was finally going n the right track I had made friends got my own tiny apartment and had a steady job at the bakery. And that's when I met John. He was perfect, treated me like a princess. He told me he loved me, he made me feel so special, so wanted. We went out for three  
years until four weeks ago when I found him cheating on me with some girl. I was devastated. It killed me to be hurt like that, I hadn't felt that kind of pain since my parents. I was determined to never feel like that again, so I tried to avoid every bad boy around town, then here comes Harry, and here I am now.

Harry reminds me so much of John with the way he makes me feel which scares the hell out of me, but at the same time he is completely different. Everything about John seemed so rehearsed, way to perfect. With Harry the feeling is natural, I'm relaxed around him and the happiest I've been in a long time. So, why am I so afraid, I can't let my past get in the way of this fresh start, I just need to let go and open up.

 

Harry's P.O.V

Charlotte should be here any minute, and If I'm being honest I'm incredibly nervous. Maybe choosing a concert, my concert, as the first date wasn't the smartest choice. Especially with all my mats being there too, and the fans oh the fans. They can be so mean and if they even catch a glimpse of me and her together they'll go crazy.

But I guess it doesn't matter because I'm not willing to give her up, I'm not going to let her go. I love talking to her, especially over these past few days and I'm just so excited to see her. I can't mess this up. It needs to be absolutely perfe-

" Hey Harry", the sweetest voice rung throughout my head. If she wasn't standing right there I'd probably do a little mini dance, but since she was I stood there grinning so widely like a fool.

" Um Harry, are you alright?", damn you idiot, you got to talk to her if you plan on getting anywhere with this girl!!!

" Oh uh, Hey Charlotte, sorry I blanked for a second there, how are you, I'm glad you're here", I said as I walked towards her to pull her into a hug.

Man she smells amazing! I hope that's not weird that I'm smelling her...

" Haha that's alright and I'm great, I'm glad to be here too, with you." She smiled happily making me match her actions.

Yup she is differently the one.

We chatted for a little bit before I told her that we were going to go meet the boys. She looked a bit nervous, but I re-assured her that it would be fine.

Or at least I hoped it would.

 

Charlotte's P.O.V

Oh God, being on this date with Harry is making me nervous enough and now I'm meeting his band mates too. I don't know if I can handle this.

" Hey mates, I've got somebody I want you to meet." I heard Harry say before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side.

I couldn't help but shiver with the feeling of his hand in mine and how close we are right now.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as the four boys turned around to look at us. They all had goofy smiles on their face as they stood to walk towards us.

" Why hello there, I'm Louis, its nice to finally meet you, Hazza has been stalking you for the past few weeks and we were all curious to know what about you was so special." I turned to Harry with a smirk on my face.

Harry's cheeks turned beat red as he rolled his eyes trying to brush off the embarrassment his friend had just caused him.

" Hahaha you are so funny Louis, anyways um Charlotte this is Zayn, Niall, and Liam my best mates." Harry turned to Louis sending a playful glare, Louis then went on pouting pretending to be hurt.

It was so fun watching Harry with his mates, I found it so cute and adorable I couldn't help but smile.

We all chatted for a while before a guy came in telling the boys that they needed to go get ready for concert, I had completely forgotten that Harry was performing tonight.

Harry showed me where to go watch him and then told me he would see me in a few minutes. Before leaving me he did something completely unexpected, he cupped my fade in his hands and slowly leaned in to peck me on my lips. It didn't last long just a second or two, but it was amazing. Fireworks!!! I felt good with his lips on mine and before I would've worried about it being to soon, but now I didn't care I just couldn't wait to continue this relationship with him.

Harry's P.O.V

After Paul came backstage to tell us that the show was starting soon I decided I better go show Charlotte where she would be watching the show.

Once we got to her seat we talked for a bit, and then I decided I better head backstage before it gets late. But as I was turning around something suddenly took over me and before I knew I had gabbed Charlottes face and smashed my lips onto hers. I couldn't contain myself I was desperate for the touch of her lips on mine. 

Reality soon caught up to me as I realized what I was doing, I quickly removed my lips from hers and my hands from her face. I took in her features searching for any sign of disapproval, but I Charlotte was great at hiding her emotions so I couldn't tell. She just had her eyes locked on mine, still in shock I'm guessing. I had no clue what to do or say so I just quickly smiled and walked away as fast as I could. I had to get to my mates.

-

" Guys I just screwed everything up, kill me, murder me for goodness sake!" I spoke in a panic as I practically ran from one side of the room to the other. All the worst possibilities of what could come from my actions were flooding into my head.

" Bloody hell Harry calm down and explain to us what's going on mate." Niall spoke calmly as he stuffed his mouth with another crisp.

I explained everything to them from the kissing to the awkward silence. The boys just looked amused at my anxiety after I had finished.

" It isn't funny guys, she didn't even speak, not a single word! I tarnished any chance I had with her didn't I?!?!" I asked rhetorically as I continued my panic.

" Of course not mate, just a little bump in the road that's all." Liam spoke comfortingly

" Yeah, I remembered when I first kissed Perrie, I totally over thought it I thought the world was ending, but everything turned out fine." Zayn chimed in with a smile on his face, trying to ease my nerves.

" Hey, who's to say she didn't enjoy Harry's luscious pink lips on hers. I know I would." Louis commented adding an over exaggerated wink at the end.

We all erupted into laughter at Louis's comment. Maybe I was just over thinking It. 

"Thanks mates, you always know how to cheer me up." I said finally before pulling all the boys into a group hug. 

-

" Hey boys, come on and get ready, its show time in five." our bodyguard Paul poked his head in and said. 

We headed towards the place where we would be when the concert started and began to get ready.

I went off to the side to prepare myself mentally. Its weird even though we rehearse a million times and I've done these concerts a billion times before, every time right before we are about to go on I get those same nerves I had the day of my X-Factor audition no matter how many times I go through this. I'm just glad its our final concert of our world tour, the boys and I are exhausted and ready to get back to our families.

Just as I'm about to go join the boys my cell starts to buzz, I jump a bit at the sudden noise before looking at the caller I.D. to see who it is, but the number is one I don't recognize. I answer it anyways, assuming its just an advertisement company or something of that sort.

" Hello?"

" Harry, I'm so glad to hear your voice"

" Mackenzie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter 3!!!! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte's P.OV  
As I waited for the boys to get on stage all that I could think about was me and Harry. After he had kissed me I became overwhelmed with a whole bunch of feelings, but I didn't voice any of them. I just stared at him blankly, I really hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him or anything. I just couldn't speak after it happened. I was so shocked.  
Just as my brain decides to calm down a bit the whole arena becomes dark and screaming sounds from every corner. Big lights start flashing and I hear the background music for " Best Song Ever" start playing. All the boys pop up out of the stage one by one. Harry was the last person to appear, but as soon as I see him I can tell something's wrong he looked...worried.  
-  
Everything was going great, the boys were amazing singing beautifully, especially Harry. I had no clue how talented they all were. I still don't know why Harry seemed so off in the beginning of the concert, but he looked a bit better now.  
The crowd filled with screaming girls starts to quite down as the music for "Little Things" begins to start.   
I have to admit I started fangirling a bit since this is my favorite song by them.  
Zayn begins to sing and everyone is waving their hands back and forth and singing along. It gets to Harry's part and I listen as his raspy voice hits each key perfectly.

I know you've never loved   
the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

Harry looked straight at me while he sang and I couldn't help but imagine the future we could have together. He seemed so perfect, to good to be true. Which also made me nervous, I couldn't end up in another situation like John and I.   
I quickly looked else where as they finished off the song, trying to get my mind off the beautiful green eyed boy singing in front of me.   
-  
The boys closed off the concert with the classic "What makes you beautiful". They were so great and I couldn't wait to go tell Harry how amazing he was.   
Best first date ever!!!

Harry's P.O.V  
" Mackenzie?!?!"   
I spoke into my phone, my voice shaky, my head filling with panic.  
" It has been way too long Harry darling, I think we should meet up. How about tomorrow at that coffee shop we used to always go to huh?" she said it so calmly as though she remembered absolutely nothing that went down between us.   
I didn't know what to think, or say. I couldn't go back to that place I was in when I was with Mackenzie. She was never a good influence on me. I mean bloody hell the band almost broke up because of her. Now she thinks she can just call me and be totally fine. How did she even get my number?  
" Listen uh Mackenzie, I can't talk now...or ever. I told you I never wanted to hear your voice again. I would've thought you'd get the message. Don't call me ever again! Goodbye!" I spoke quickly and angrily as my temper started to rise. Before I could hang up she spoke again.   
" Not so fast Styles, we both know you don't want to end this conversation on a bad note because from what i recall I've got a few secrets you don't want getting out. So what you're going to do is meet me tomorrow like I said so we can discuss our...situation. See you soon love. Toddles!" her voice perked up toward the end. She made me want to puke. I can't believe she is black mailing me. But I have to see her because I can't have anyone find out what I did, what we did. Not even the guys.  
-  
The whole way through the concert I couldn't keep my mind off the conversation I had just had earlier. The only thing that took it off my mind was when I saw Charlotte smiling up at me.   
Little things started playing and I looked straight into her eyes as I sang. But as I sang I couldn't help but hurt. If Charlotte ever found out my secrets she'd hate me. She would be disgusted. That's why I can't let that happen, she is the one good thing in my life right now. I'm not letting anyone mess that up not even Mackenzie.   
As the concert ended I couldn't wait to see Charlotte, though I was dreading my meeting with Mackenzie tomorrow Charlotte took my mind off it.   
We said goodbye to all our fans and headed backstage. I was so happy we wouldn't have to meet with any of our fans this concert. Don't get me wrong I love all my fans, but I'm really tired. 

Charlotte's P.O.V

Someone came to get me and lead me to where the boys and Harry was and my heart was beating so fast I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.   
As I walked through the doors and into the room where the boys where hanging out they all smiled and got up to give me hugs. I told each of them how great they were and how much I enjoyed the concert. They thanked me and went back to what they were doing.   
Harry came up to me and led me to a separate room where we could be alone and talk. I began to get nervous as we both sat down on a couch. 

" So Charlotte about that kiss..." Harry started off. I watched as his lips moved and words came out, but I couldn't even focus on what he was saying.   
I leaned in and kissed his lips. I could tell he was a bit shocked because it took him a few seconds to kiss back but once he did I was pure perfection.   
Our lips moved in sync as his hands cupped my face and my arms wrapped around his neck.   
I wasn't sure what was getting into me, I'm guessing hormone because I never kiss on the first date, but I was going all in today.  
I finally regained my senses as I broke the kiss and leaned back into the couch, my emotions running wild inside my head.   
" Harry, that kiss was amazing and perfect and I haven't felt this way in...well a long time. I don't want this feeling to ever stop." I confessed honestly to Harry.  
He sat there his green orbs staring into my brown ones.   
" Neither do I Charlotte. You're something good in my life right now. And honestly I couldn't wish for anything better right now." He said to me with a big smile plastered on his face.   
Just as I was about to say something else his phone started to buzz. A text message popped up on his screen.

Hey babe meet me around 3. We can discuss all our dirty little secrets and do a little extra if you're up for it ;)...- Mackenzie xoxo

I looked up at Harry with a confused look spread across my face. He looked absolutely mortified.   
A billion thoughts ran through my mind as I stared at him then back at his phone. 

Is Harry seeing someone? Why would he lie? Who is Mackenzie? What dirty little secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 5 and please don't hate me for this chapter anyways love you all. xoxo

Harry's P.O.V

I could see that Charlotte was just about to respond when all of a sudden my phone starts to buzz, my phone lights up and a text message from Mackenzie pops up on the screen. 

'Hey babe meet me around 3.We can discuss all our dirty little secrets and do a little extra if you're up for it ;)...-Mackenzie xoxo'

My face displayed a look of dismay as I quickly looked up to Charlotte not even sure of how I was going to get myself out of all this mess.

" Charlotte look, I can explain myself..." I tried to plead to Charlotte as she got up from the couch snatching her purse from the table it was resting on.

" Please do explain Harry, explain who Mackenzie is and why she is calling you babe, and why you two are meeting at three to discuss all your dirty little secrets. Oh yeah and do a little more if you're up to it. Please explain all that to me Harry!" she yelled at me with a mixture of hurt and anger in her face. 

" Charlotte it's not what it looks like, I swear..." I tried to convince Charlotte but I knew it wasn't working.

" Just cut the crap Harry, I knew it was to good to be true, I knew there wasn't a guy out there that still has even an ounce of honesty and compassion left in his body. I mean bloody hell Harry, why did you even kiss me and tell me how special I was to you if you knew you'd end up dumping me on the side of the road in the end!?!?" she continued to scold me as I watched tears well up in her eyes.

"I know we hadn't even known each other for a long time and this is only the first date but I kind of thought that maybe this was going somewhere, well I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Harry." with that she stormed out the room only letting a single tear escape from her sadden chocolate eyes.

Charlotte's P.O.V  
I walked out the room as fast as I could, trying to hold myself together as thoughts of what had just happened filled my mind. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I ran towards my car in the now empty parking lot. 

I speeded home ignoring all traffic lights and speed limits, fully aware of the danger I was putting my life in at the moment. I didn't matter, because I didn't care. All I wanted was to get home to my two best friends so I could cry into their shoulders and watch old re runs of The Office.

Once I got home I saw a that the lights were on so I knew Chello and Whitney were still up, even though it was close to 1 am right now. 

I walked into the house and into the living room to see my two besties sitting on our sofa watching old episodes of Glee. 

" Hey, guys..." I spoke in a solemn voice.

Both of them turned around to look at me, but as soon as they say my face they immediately rushed to my side and engulfed my in a big, well needed, hug. We all fell to the floor still hugging each other. I cried into Chellos shoulder, well Whitney rubbed my back telling me everything was going to be alright. This is how I knew they were my best friends. I didn't have to say a word and they already knew what I needed. I loved them so much. We all fell asleep there still keeping each other close.

 

-

The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache, probably from all the crying. I checked my phone to see I had 40 missed calls from Harry, and 120 text messages. I didn't bother checking my voicemail because I knew they'd all be from Harry and I really couldn't stand to hear his voice right now. 

I got up from the floor and wandered into the kitchen to find my two best friends making pancakes, eggs, and turkey bacon, my favorite. They smiled at me genuinely knowing I hated when people tried to take pity on me by giving me that stupid sympathetic smile. 

"Hey, gorgeous how was your sleep?" Chello asked me while flipping the bacon. 

" Horrible, I could feel the tears streaming down my face even while I was sleeping." I spoke honestly as memories of last night rushed to my brain and my eyes started to well up again.

"Hey! There will none of that crying nonsense. You are not going to waste all your tears on this foolish boy, no matter what he did to you. So cheer up! We made your favorite breakfast and Chello and I found the perfect book for you to read. I know how much you love reading, so you can go to that café and escape the world for a few hours after you eat and shower up, how about it?" Whitney said cheerfully yet sternly. 

Whitney has always been the more take charge, optimistic, outgoing, and independent girl of the group. While Chello is the more calm, modest, and simple one. 

I laughed quietly sniffling and wiping away the last of my tears. 

"Sound good to me." I said with a smile trying to stay positive. 

" That's my girl, now lets eat before the food gets cold!" Chello said happily. We all ate breakfast while giggling about only jokes we knew and gossiping about the latest drama between mutual friends. 

-  
After I had finished breakfast and gotten ready I told the girls I was heading out to the coffee shop and that I'd be back around 5 pm. We said our goodbyes and I headed out. 

I walked into the coffee shop excited to read my new book, The Great Gatsby. I was actually surprised at myself that I hadn't already read the book, I mean it was a classic. 

I ordered my peppermint tea and went to go take a window seat in the back. Memories entered my mind of when I first met Harry in here at this very spot. It took everything in me not to break down. 

Just as I was about to start reading a girl came and sat right across me. 

" Hey you don't mind if I sit here do you? I'm just waiting for a friend to show up, it won't be long I promise." the girl said to me. She seemed sweet so I said no problem.

I wasn't even able to open my book before she started a conversation with me, and I don't know how we got to this place but soon enough I was telling her all about my incident with Harry. Not leaving out a single detail except for his name since he was famous. It was odd how easy it was to tell this girl all my business, and I wasn't sure why I wasn't stopping, it was like I couldn't stop myself from spilling out all my secrets to this mysterious girl.

Harry's P.O.V  
Its the day after the concert and the phone call, and most importantly my argument with Charlotte. Which basically consisted of her doing all the yelling and me attempting to explain myself and then failing miserably.

I've tried calling Charlotte a million times, but it always goes straight to voicemail she doesn't even let it ring for a few seconds. And I've sent countless texts to which none he has replied to.

It has only been day, not even a full one, and I'm dying inside thinking of charlotte hiding off somewhere alone sad and mad and its all my fault. I need her to answer me, I need to know she is okay.

As if my weekend couldn't get any worse, I still have to meet Mackenzie today at the coffee shop to talk and it is going to be complete hell, not only because I have to see that evil girls face again, but because we have to meet in the same coffee shop where I saw charlotte for the very first time.

I can't even go to the boys with this problem because if they found out about anything I did with Mackenzie they'd hate me, I've already lost Charlotte, I can't handle losing the boys too. 

 

-

I kept my head down as I walked into the coffee shop, unsure of what was to come of this meeting with Mackenzie. It has been years since I've seen the girl so this ought to be interesting, even though I'm dreading this meet up. A part of me is excited to take a step into the past and re-visit old memories. Which isn't a good sign, I shouldn't want to go back to that place, not ever.

I look around the shop searching for a girl with a familiar face. The only problem is not only do I see Mackenzie, but sitting right across from her is the same girl I believe I'm in love with. Charlotte.

 

Mackenzie's P.O.V

Well well well it looks like Harry has found a new girl to use and abuse. Aww poor thing. So young and innocent. Naïve to the past of the boy she has fallen for. Well don't worry Styles I'll be sure to fill her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5 hehe, oh yeah Mackenzie is played by Ashley Greene, Chello is played by Phoebe Tonkin and Whitney is played by Leigh Anne Pinnock!


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte's P.O.V

 

"So yeah, that's the latest drama happening in my life, heh, sorry for dumping all my issues on you." I concluded my rant while taking a sip of my tea.

"No problem, I just love gossip, hehehe!" The way she giggled at the end of her statement and put an emphasis on love when she was talking about her admiration for gossip made me feel beyond uncomfortable and that was adding on to the fact that I had just told all my business to a stranger who's name was still unknown.

I stayed silent as I looked down at my book hoping her friend would appear any minute now so that this awkward situation could be over.

"Oh, there he is, my friend has finally arrived!" she announced drifting me away from my thoughts and pulling me back into reality.

"Oh well then, it was nice speaking to you. Have a nice da-..."

"Nonsense, come say hi!" she spoke demandingly while grabbing my hand pulling me towards her friend.

I wasn't really focusing on who it was because I was to busy tripping over my feet as this girl dragged me to her friend.

"Harry, you hoo!" her voice rings in my ears as I finally realized what she had just said.

HARRY!?!?!?

Harry's P.O.V

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! 

This CAN NOT be happening right now. Get out of here Harry get out quick while you still have a chance to save any dignity you may have left. 

My conscience yelled at me but it was to late because the wicked witch of the west, Mackenzie, was heading at me full speed and along with her, Charlotte.

I stood there frozen, not sure what to do or say. Why? Why does everything have to be so terrible for me all the time, like I don't go through enough stress on my own. I mean gosh universe just let me be happy for like 5 seconds.

"Harry darling, meet Charlotte my new friend." she spoke to me with an evil grin on her face. 

" Mackenzie please..." I pleaded before I was cut off by a shocked Charlotte.

"Mackenzie? You mean this is the girl you've been messing around with while we were uh well you know talking!?" Charlotte asked me in a state of confusion, sadness, and embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, the guy you were crying over, its Harry isn't it. I should've known. Harry has always been the type to well, lets just say fool around. Isn't that right Harry?" Mackenzie looked at me pretending to be innocent and sweet. 

I felt like I was going to die, Charlotte can't know she just can't.

"And you, I told you everything, you must of known who I was talking about, but you just sat there nodding pretending to be sympathetic. How gross. I don't even know who you are." Charlotte spat at Mackenzie, causing a smirk to run across my face.

"Oh honey, how much more pathetic can you get, dumping all your crap on a random person you just meet. Crying over a guy you obviously know nothing about. I mean seriously you need to get it together. Its just sad to even look at you." Mackenzie shot back at charlotte. 

"Hey don't talk to her that way Mackenzie, I don't even know why I'm here. I told you I never wanted to see you again." I shot towards Mackenzie

"Oh Harry, don't act all innocent either, we both know why you're here. But maybe we should fill in Charlotte since she is obviously missing some key information on your secret past." Mackenzie spoke calmly and slyly

"No, Mackenzie stop...please don't do this." I begged

"Do what, just tell me Harry. I'm not going to judge you but I really don't want to waste an opportunity to meet someone really nice over a stupid secret." Mackenzie pleaded

I didn't know what to say or do. Charlotte said she wouldn't judge me but she doesn't know what I did, she doesn't know how bad it really is.

 

Charlotte's P.O.V

I  
looked at Harry pleadingly. I wasn't ready to give up on him, something good was happening right now and I'm not letting it go over a dumb probably meaningless secret. 

"Go ahead Harry tell her, it can't be that bad right?" I heard Mackenzie say happily as she smiled looking at both me and Harry.

Who was this girl and what does she have on him?

 

Harry's P.O.V

"I guess we should probably go sit down..." I trailed off completely devastated. I had no choice but to tell Charlotte and I knew once I did it would all be over. I don't know why I even try.  
-  
"So, it started when I was 17 years old...." I began, this was the beginning of the end with Charlotte. 

Mackenzie's P.O.V

Hahaha mission accomplished. I don't know why Harry even tries he knows I've got a hold on him and I'm not letting go, not ever. Not after what we had and then he just forgot about it, he forgot about me. 

Why should he get to be happy if I'm not? It isn't fair. I'm not crazy, I'm just in love and I know he still is too. He told me. 

Like we said when we were teenagers

If we go down baby, we go down together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter 6, hope you all like it. And yes I know its short but I did that on purpose just trust me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter will be about Harry's past just to let you know and it will be from Mackenzie's P.O.V so pay close attention!

Charlotte's P.O.V

 

"It all started when I was 17..." Harry begins taking a shaky breath before continuing 

Why is it so hard for Harry to tell me? I just want to know what it is holding him back from opening up to me. There is nothing he could say or do to discourage me from being with him. Especially after all I've been through. Trust me when I say I've had my fare share of dark pasts and untold secrets. I know it never helps to hold them in and keep it locked away from everyone else in your life that loves and cares about you. 

After I ran away from my parents Ieft everything behind, including myself or who I used to be. I basically started my whole life over again. I never told anyone about my past not even Chello and Whitney. Most days I don't let it get to me, but every now and then it gets hard because as I watch the kind of relationship Chello has with her dad, how they can joke about anything and how he calls her his little girl, I never got to experience that with my own father. And the way Whitney and her mom can talk for hours about literally anything and just hang out together without any stress, I wish I would've been able to do that with my mom, but I never got to. And it hurts, but I know I chose the right thing by leaving and when ever Chello or Whitney ask me about my family, I just say that we were never really close. Which isn't an entire lie, though its not the full truth. Its just hard to explain the kind of situation I went though as a kid even to my best friends. Its hard to know if they'll understand or not.

And right now I bet that's how Harry is feeling, cut off from the rest of the world, secluded. Disconnected because of a couple mistakes he made in the past. But I don't want him to feel that pain anymore. I don't want him to feel haunted from the passed, chained to all his mistakes. He can trust me, I won't turn away from him when he needs me most. I won't leave him lonely.

Another thing I can't wrap around my mind is this girl Mackenzie. If she is Harry's friend then why is she pushing so hard on him telling me the truth. Why does she care so much? Why does any of this have to do with her anyways? There has got to be something deeper than just a friendship when it comes to Harry's relationship with this girl, I just don't know what.

I separate myself from my thoughts to look back up at Harry noticing he had been silent, not finishing his sentence. I start to notice tears brimming in his eyes then all of a sudden a flood of sorrows come rushing down his cheeks. He quickly hides his embarrassed face as he jets out the café.

"Harry wait..." I yell to him but I feel a grasp on my arm as I try to run after him.

"Not so fast sweetie..." Mackenzie's voice pops into my head as I turn around to see her looking me dead in the eye with a delighted expression all over her face.

 

Mackenzie's P.O.V

"It all started when I was 17..." Harry starts off before taking a big breath

I look back and forth between Charlotte and Harry wetting my lips anxiously waiting for Harry to spill the beans on his not so innocent history. 

I know what you're thinking, how much more dreadful can she get? Well just shut up because you don't know the full story. You don't know what Harry put me through, you don't know what Harry did!

Harry and I had been long time friends ever since we were practically babies. Our families were super close, we did almost everything together. I always had seen Harry as my best friend and nothing more until things started to change, he started to change as we got older. I started to notice little things about him that I thought were cute like his unruly hair or his deep soothing voice. I began to see his facial features become much more attractive and him over all much more appealing. Lets just admit it, I liked Harry, I liked him a lot. When were 16 I told him how I felt about him and he broke my heart telling me he didn't feel the same way. He said he loved me to much to mess up our bond, he said if our friendship was ever ruined because of him he'd never be able to forgive himself. I accepted his choice, though I was still in love with him, I never acted on it. That year Harry went to the X-Factor UK, he made it through auditions, obviously, and was put into a boy band with four other guys. We continued to stay in touch, calling each other now and then just to check in.

Then around his 17th birthday he started to change. He became the party animal, the alcoholic, the player, and the druggy. He would call me at random hours of night drunk and high talking about the girl he was sleeping with that night. It was becoming so much for me to handle, I knew he needed some help because if he didn't get any he would be kicked out the band with his outrageous behavior. I did what I thought was best for, I took him to my place for a couple of weeks and got him all cleaned up. everything seemed as if it was going fine the first week but then that very next week I walked in on Harry making a drug deal with this random sketchy looking guy. 

The guy handed Harry the cocaine before quickly running past me with a huge hunk of cash in his hand. Harry looked at me absolutely stunned. He tried to reassure me that it wasn't a big deal, that he just took some every now and then when he needed a pick me up because of stress. I knew he was lying, I knew there was more. The way he looked at those drugs hungrily while he paid the guy was scaring. It was like they were the last thing left on Earth. He looked at them as if they were the only thing that could save him, when in fact taking those drugs was what was killing him and we could both see it. But I was young and sadly still in love. I trusted Harry and allowed him to keep the drugs, saying that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I made him promise that after he finished them there would be more. He agreed and I thought that was that. 

Well promises are meant to be broken because only a month after that event something occurred that would change me forever. I received a phone call from a blocked number around 2 in the morning. The number had called telling me that they had Harry, and that if I wanted him back I needed to bring $5000 in cold cash in 2 hours to an unknown address or else Harry was a goner. I was scared to death not only for myself but for Harry as well. I had no clue what to do, all I knew was I had 2 hours to get $5000 and pick up Harry. So I did something I knew I would regret for the rest of my life, I stole my mothers eight carrot wedding ring that had been passed down in the family for generations. It was one of the most valuable treasures in my family and worth much more than $5000 but that was all I could get in so little time. I felt like the worst person in the world, I knew my mother would be completely devastated, but I was blind by love that at the moment all I cared for was Harry's safety even though I knew he had broken his promise.

When I got to the address I found Harry's bruised and beaten body lying in the grass. He was shivering, wet, and there was blood everywhere. There was a note attached to his chest saying leave the money and go so I set down the ring and tried with all my might to get Harry to the car and fast so that I could return him to safety. Now thinking back I'm not sure how I did it, I guess I was just in such a rush to get out of there I didn't focus on how heavy Harry was or how much danger we were both in at the moment.

Once we got out of that nightmare I screamed at Harry, all the anger and emotion bubbling up inside of me finally escaping. How could he be so reckless and self fish. He could've died, we both could've died. I told him after I took him home that I never wanted to see him again, I told him I was done, and that if he wanted to mess up his life and end up dead then go ahead but don't drag me into it. 

Harry begged and pleaded to me, trying to convince me he was sorry. He told me that he was just so scared and overwhelmed and that he just didn't know what to do. He also told me that he had been doing fine until he got a phone call from a police department in Nebraska stating that his father had died in a drug related situation. He said it was to much to handle. He said he felt like he was turning into his dad, and he was so scared and stressed trying to focus on not ending up like his dad but instead the exact opposite happened.

I didn't know what to do, I knew what Harry was telling me wasn't a lie but I also knew 

I never wanted to have to go through what had just happened again.

Just as I had made up my mind, and decided I was going to tell Harry that I couldn't do it anymore he grabbed my hand. He told me that he loved me and he needed me. He said that if I left him alone he would drown in his sorrow. He said I couldn't leave him alone, because we were meant to stick together. "If we go down baby, we go down together." is the last thing he said to me before passionately kissing me. It felt so right when it happened. That all my worries quickly faded away. I didn't care what this boy put me through, I was all in.

From there on life seemed like Heaven. I would've been shocked if someone told be that things could get even better. Harry had gone to rehab, undercover of course since no one   
knew of what had happened in that past few months. He had been clean and sober for five months and was seeing a therapist for his addiction issues, and father situation, and I stood by his side every step of the way. 

Then on his 18th birthday Harry's management told him he needed to start fake dating Taylor Swift. I was pissed, I refused to give up Harry after all I had went through to get him. I told him if he started to fake date her it would be the biggest mistake he would ever make. He told me I was being dramatic and that just because he was fake dating someone didn't mean we had to break up. I calmed down a little bit, but I was still up in arms about the whole situation. Though the night that set me off to blow was the day I looked in the magazine and I found a picture of Harry and Taylor kissing. I was infuriated, Harry was suppose to be practicing for his upcoming concerts, but here he is snogging on stupid Taylor! 

That night I got completely drunk, which probably wasn't the best choice under the circumstances, I was ready to go off on Harry, I'm not surprised is there was steam fuming from my ears. As soon as Harry walked through the door I began my rant. I'm assuming Harry could smell the alcohol on my breath because he didn't try and fight back he just sat there looking at me in awe. He didn't get it. When I started to calm down a bit Harry tried to explain. He said it was all for the cameras, he said management made him because people kept saying "Haylor" was fake so they needed to make it more believable. I didn't believe him, why should I he has lied to me plenty of times before. 

"Oh suuuurrreee Harry, it was just for the cameraaaassss" I drunkenly slurred sarcastically while laughing a bit as I almost tripped over a shoe. Harry looked at me with disgust, he couldn't believe the way I was acting I guess, but I could've honestly cared less. 

"Look Mac, just calm down, maybe you should go to bed and we can discuss this in the morning when you're a bit more uh sober." Harry had said calmly at the time, but me being a drunken person didn't listen and I said something that ended everything. 

"HELL NO, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU PETHETIC COCAIN SNORTING DEAD BEAT LOSER, WHO CAN NEVER HOLD HIS OWN LIFE TOGETHER SO HE HAS TO DRAG EVERYONE ELSE IN TO FIX YOUR ISSUES, YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR DAD!" I screamed at Harry at the top of my lungs and I instantly regretted it as soon as it came out. Though I would never let it show.

After I had said that Harry cut off all ties with me, his dad was his one line that everyone knew not to cross and I just did. He told me he absolutely hated him and that he never wanted to see me again. He said he would never forgive me for what I said. 

I was to prideful to care, Harry could erase me from his life, but he can't erase what I had said. And its not because he doesn't want to, its because he knows its true. 

For a while after things ended between us Harry went back to his old ways he started coming up in the tabloids as the bad boy and the player. Though he stayed away from the drugs since he was getting huge it would be harder to hide his addiction but he drank very heavily and it got so bad that his band mates almost kicked him out. I was honestly having the time of my life watching him suffer like this, he deserves it. 

But this was three years ago, Harry is twenty now, far past his teenage ways he is doing so much better. It is killing me to see him so successful, especially since my life is a mess I'm sad and lonely and this just wasn't how it was suppose to turn out. Why do I still suffer while he lives stress free? Well sorry Styles but not for long, there is still so much that the whole world doesn't know and I think I'm finally ready to tell if you don't hurry up and say it. Starting with this Charlotte girl.

I snap back into reality as I watch Harry run off crying. Charlotte tries to run after him, but I quickly grab her arm. 

"Not so fast sweetie..." I say softly delight spreading across my face. 

I guess I'll just have to spill the deets for Styles.

 

Harry's P.O.V

I run as fast as I can not caring where my feet take me. 

It starts to get dark out so I slow down and look around my surrounding and my eyes catch a restaurant called Hurley's. I pull up my hoodie and step inside, taking a seat at the bar I order a large beer. After downing a couple of those a girl steps in catching my eye, she looks exhausted and a bit familiar, but before I can decipher who she is my vision starts to go blurry. 

" Harry you don't have to hide from me anymore, I know now and everything is going to be okay." was the last thing I heard before it went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH It just got real!!!!!! lol anyways what do you think about Harry and Mackenzie? Who's side are you on? and is Mackenzie a bad person are was it really Harry? Tell me what you think!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I tried to make this long, but I'm not sure if it is so sorry if its not. Anyways I hope you all like it and if you're wondering Mackenzie will not be a main character in this story and I'm not rushing it so don't freak out, it will all make sense in the end.

Charlotte's P.O.V

 

At this point I could care less about whatever happened in Harry's past. I just want him to be okay.

 

After Harry ran off I was going to go search for him, but then Mackenzie held me back. She explained to me everything that Harry had done, everything that he had went through. And I have to be honest at first it scared me. I wasn't sure if I could deal with the problems that Harry had, even if he had been clean for a while. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle a situation where Harry where back to his old ways. 

 

But then it came to me. I can't just run away from this situation like I did with my parents. Harry isn't perfect, no one is . and yeah, he has done something's in his past that aren't the most honorable, but we all have things to be ashamed of. the point is to learn from your mistakes. And Harry's not a bad guy, he's just been through some rough patches. But I think I'm willing to give this relationship a shot not only because I have feelings for Harry that go beyond friendship, but because this is something new. Its something that I like. 

 

I told Mackenzie that what happened to Harry in the past had nothing to do with me, and it wasn't going to effect our relationship. I also told her that i understand that she is hurt and that she feels like she has been betrayed by Harry, but trying to hurt him won't help her. I explained to her what I realized not to long after I found my boyfriend cheating on me. You can resent a person for as long as you want, but the only person you're going to end up hurting in the end is yourself. You have to move on and let go of the past. Just like Harry did, just like I did, and that's exactly what Mackenzie needs to do. 

 

Her reaction was hard to tell after we had talked, but I could tell she was re-thinking her plan to sabotage Harry's life. In a way I felt for Mackenzie, it always sucks to be in love with a person you know will never really love you back.

 

Anyways after Mackenzie had gone I went out to find Harry. I walked by a couple shops, then came by this little restaurant. I wasn't going to go in, but something urged me to just check, so I did.

 

When I walked into the restaurant I didn't see Harry sitting in any of the booths, so I was going to walk out, but then as I was turning I caught a curly mop of hair. I took a closer look and I could see that it was definitely Harry, even though he had his sweatshirt on. He was sitting at the bar and he had obviously had one to many drinks. He looked around dizzily and we caught each others stares for just a moment before he went falling to the ground.

 

I dashed over to him and cradled his intoxicated body in my arms. Normally I would've been scared out of my mind, thought of my own past flooding back to when my mom and dad got drunk and beat me till I was numb. But oddly I wasn't scared the slightest bit, all I wanted was for Harry to know that everything was going to be okay and that I was here for him no matter what.

"Harry you don't have to hide from me anymore, I know now and everything is going to be okay." was the last thing I said to Harry before he blacked out.

 

one month later...

 

Harry's P.O.V

 

It had been a month since everything. Since Mackenzie, since my past being revealed to Charlotte, and since my horridly embarrassing blackout. And I'd say I with it all never happened but honestly it might have been the best possible thing that could've happened because now Charlotte and I are closer than ever. She has helped me realize that hiding my past won't do anything for myself emotionally. The only way I can break out of this ongoing trap of guilt is to open up and let go. That's why today I am going to tell the boys everything that happened. They're like my brothers and I can't hide it from them any longer, it isn't right.

 

Charlotte has agreed to go with me, not only for moral support but also because the mates have grown to be quite fond of her. I mean I don't blame them, she is absolutely amazing.

-

 

"Charlotte if we don't leave now we will be late. And I don't want to start the day off on a bad note." I call to Charlotte has I stand in the door way of her apartment shared with her two best friends. 

 

"I'm coming, I just need to grab my lipstick." she yells to me from her bathroom.

 

"Chill out Styles, what's the big rush. You guys heading somewhere...special!" one of Charlottes best friends Whitney says to me while wiggling her eyebrows causing me to turn red from realizing what she meant when she said somewhere special.

 

"Oh leave the poor guy alone Whitney, even if he and Charlotte were going somewhere special it isn't any of our business!" Chello, the other best friend, scolded Whitney trying to ease my embarrassment as much as she could.

 

Whitney laughed and just as she was about to respond Charlotte walked out of the bathroom and let me tell you she looked gorgeous. 

 

I'm not sure if its just because I like Charlotte so much, but I swear she is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my entire life. Every time I look at her, it reminds me of the first day we met. Its weird to think that was almost two months ago and its unbelievable all we went through in that short amount of time, but so far it has all been worth it.

 

"Okay, I think I'm finally ready to go. How do I look?" Charlotte asked me as she spun around in her bright yellow sun dress a few times. 

 

Before I could say anything Whitney answered for me. 

 

"You look like one hot momma! Any man would be lucky to hit that, Harry you better keep her close!" Whitney chimed happily as she waltzed around the room pulling Chello along with her.

 

Charlotte laughed at her silly friends.

 

God how I love that laugh...

 

"Harry? What do you think?" she asked innocently bating her eyelashes as she inched closer towards me.

 

"I think you look absolutely stunning, love. But then again you always do." I answered happily while pulling her in close and planting a light kiss on her soft pink lips. 

 

She blushed and pushed a strand of her hair back that had fallen out her bun.

 

She's so cute when she gets embarrassed...

 

"Well then I think we ought to get going then, goodbye Whitney goodbye Chello." I spoke calmly while grabbing Charlottes hand and lacing our fingers together. 

 

"Bye!" they both said in unison, "be safe, we don't need a mini Harry Styles running around here!" Whitney chimed in at the end causing Chello to burst into laughter and Charlotte to turn beet red as she turned around and stuck her tongue out before slamming the door shut and locking it.

 

"Gosh, they're so embarrassing!" Charlotte huffed as we walked towards my car.

 

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I spoke sarcastically while chuckling at how she gets embarrassed so easily.

 

"Oh shut up and drive" she demanded as we got into by jet black Range Rover.

 

"Yes ma'am!" I spoke as if I were in the army and was addressing my commander. She giggled while turning up the radio. 

-

-

 

We arrived at the studio where we were going to meet the boys to tell them about my history and boy was I nervous. It hadn't really clicked to me as to what I was about to do until now. 

 

Charlotte squeezed my hand sensing that I was nervous and I pulled her into my side, snaking my arm around her waist. 

 

"Everything is going to be just fine Harry, there's no need to be nervous. the boys won't look at you any different you're like as brother to them." she spoke calmly as we entered the elevator to go up to the floor where the boys were.

 

"But what if they don't understand, what if they hate me." I panicked suddenly starting to feel ill.

 

"Hey, you know that won't happen. They love you and you know they will always be there to support you. You're just overthinking it." she reassured me as we walked up to the door where all the boys were. 

 

Just as I was about to open the door Charlotte stopped me. She gave me a quick hug and kissed my lips softly.

 

"Its going to be alright" she smiled, hopeful.

 

I opened the door and was welcomed by all the guys. We laughed and chatted for a bit. The guys kept lecturing me on how Charlotte was way to hot for me. Then once the conversations died down Liam spoke up.

 

"So, what did you want to meet us her for mate? Is everything alright?" Liam looked at me a bit of worry hinted in his face as well with the rest of the boys.

 

I looked at Charlotte for a boost of confidence. She smiled at me reassuringly while giving me a nod to go ahead and tell them. 

 

"Well you see guys, I wanted to meet you here because I need to tell you guys a secret I've kept for a long time" I began. 

 

I could see the confusion on each of their faces as they waited for me to go on.

 

"What kind of secret Harry?" Niall asked anxiously.

 

"Uh, well uh, the secret about my past." I choked out trying to keep my heart from beat out of my chest.

 

Well this is it, its now or never Harry. Time to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, guess you'll have to wait til the next chapter for what will happen between Harry and the guys. I hope you guys really liked it! me what you think of it so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this took me 2 days and five hours to write and edit so please do something to show me you care or that you at least like it!!!

Charlotte’s P.O.V

“Go on Harry” I urge him whispering in his ear as he firmly holds onto my hand for support.

I knew this was going to be hard for Harry, but he needs to tell the boys or else it will continue to haunt him and refrain him from moving on with his life.

“Well, uh, when I was um 17 and we had just gotten done with The X-Factor, be began to blow up and well I was stressed with all the publicity so I got myself into a lot of situations I really regret looking back on them. I- I was an addict to drugs and alcohol. I thought I needed it to get through my life, but turns out it was the only thing holding me back. I did many things I’m not proud of and there was, uh, a girl that I also dragged into my problems and we were together for a while as a secret and I recently saw her, things didn’t really go well and I got scared. I turned back to my old ways. I hate that I did that. I hate that it happened, but it did. I know made many mistakes a couple years ago. But I’m trying to move on and the only way I can do that is if I have Charlotte and you guys by my side. I want you guys to trust me and I want to be able to put all my trust into you all. I mean you’re my best mates, I don’t want to lose you guys. ” Harry finished off completely out of breath.

I could see tears glazed over his saddened green eyes.

“Oh God Harry, I’m so sorry you had to go through all that alone.” Niall stood up with a warming facial expression.

“You know you always have us Harry, we won’t ever leave you to stand alone.” Zayn added in stepping towards Harry.

“We’re all meant to make mistakes Harry, it’s what makes us human. The important thing is that you learn from them.” Liam said as he walked over to Harry giving him a big hug and Zayn and Niall joined in.

Louis sat on the couch with tears falling out of his eyes. Harry looked towards him after the other boys had let go and ran up to him. They both engulfed each other in a huge hug. I could hear Louis whispering things to Harry, but I couldn’t fully understand what it was. When they separated and both wiped their eyes clear from tears. They hugged again, this time with all the boys joining in.

Thank goodness Harry can finally move on with his life without any worry or fear about his past coming back to get him, and I’m sure that was a wave of relief for both of us.

“Thanks mates, I love you guys!” Harry exclaimed happy and relieved.

Harry looked back at me with a bid grin spread across his face. I returned the smile and mouthed ‘I told you so’ he rolled his eyes and laughed.

I knew everything was going to be fine.

-

2 weeks later

“Hey Charlotte, sweetie unless you want to be late you better get up so you have enough time to get ready and get to the bakery on time.” Chello peeped her head into my bedroom door with small sleepy smile on her face.

URGHHH I hate waking up!!!

“Okay thanks Chell” Chell was Whit and I’s nickname for her, she hated Chello because people would always ask her if she played the Cello, the instrument and for some unknown reason it really irritated her.

“Chell, tell Char to get her last fat up in the shower before she is late! Say it exactly as I am telling you too, just so she gets annoyed, kay!” Whitney yelled from down the hall of our apartment.

“Well good morning to you too Whit!” I yelled back annoyed, she laughed knowing her plan worked. That sneaky girl.

-

I had just finished getting ready for work. I was wearing my standard work uniform, black pants and a black shirt. My hair was in a bun and I wasn’t wearing any make-up because I was too lazy to bother with it.

I was the last one out the door since both Chello and Whitney had left already so I grabbed a breakfast bar and headed to my car.

I turned on my car and just as I was about to start driving I heard a big loud boom. Then all this smoke appeared. Uh-Oh.

“Oh gosh no, come on I gotta get to work!” I screamed to no one in particular.

Since Chell and Whit were gone I couldn’t get a ride from them, the bus would take too long, and taxis were too expensive since I’m 20 and broke. What now?

Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend! A boyfriend with a car, sweet!

I text Harry and within 10 minutes he is at my house.

I laugh and walk over to the car. “How’d you get here so fast?” I question hoping into the warm car. It sure is cold for March.

“I’m a good driver.” He spoke cockily as he drove towards my work place.

“Was that supposed to an insult?” I laugh and he just smirks while turning up the radio.

About half way there Harry turns down the music. “Babe, the boys and I have planned to go to dinner tonight and I want you to come, Liam and Zayn are bringing their girlfriends so you won’t be the only girl there.” Harry stated calmly as he hummed along to the sound of radioactive.

I sat there frozen, I have to be honest I don’t usually get along with people easily. That’s why I only have two friends and they’re my best friends we’ve known each other since I can remember. I’m really shy and awkward and especially when it comes to girls, since they can be so catty and mean.

Harry looked at me and I think he could sense my nervousness. “Hey, you know I’m sure it’d be fine if you brought a friend along, you know, just in case” He commented trying to ease my tension and it worked.

“Uh, alright, sure why not, I guess it is about time I meet the boys girlfriends I mean we have been dating for almost 2 months.” I agreed mostly because I knew it would make Harry happy, which made me happy.

Harry smiled widely and turned up the music again, we both sang along to the lyrics of ‘Happy’ by Pharell, but I sang a bit quieter just so I could hear Harry’s voice.

-

“Alright we’re here, what time should I come back to get you?” Harry asked as I grabbed my phone and purse.

“Around 4:30, and I just remembered that Both Chell and Whit are busy tonight so I probably won’t be bringing anyone.” I said in a somewhat sad tone. Harry smiled and told me it would be fine, but I still wish I could have at least one of my girls with me.

I exited the car and was about to leave but Harry raced out his side and pinned me up against the car, I squealed a bit out of shock before Harry deeply kissed me.

With our lips connected bring us closer while moving in sync makes me forget all about my sadness let alone that we are in public and Harry is well, Harry. Thank goodness it’s early or else we both would’ve been in huge trouble. Just as Harry is about to deepen our intense kiss we hear someone clear their throat. We both quickly disconnect.

Harry pulls his gray hood up and lowers his head so no one will recognize him. He bends down to whisper in my ear, “I’ll see you in a couple hours.” His voice is deep and raspy even as a whisper which sends chills down my back. I just nod my head unable to speak.

I had almost completely forgotten about the person who made Harry and I end our…uh…connection until Harry had driven off and I hear a voice.

“Well that was interesting” I look up to see my co-worker Peyton.

I can feel my cheeks heating up as I walk into the bakery trying to get away from Peyton and avoid this conversation. I hear Peyton laugh as she follows in after me, I can already tell she is about to start grilling me on what she just saw especially if she saw Harry’s face.

Peyton was a petite brunette with blonde highlights she has greenish brownish eyes, she was super sweet, but also had a sassy side to her is you got on her bad side. I call her sour patch kids just to annoy her.  
She started working at the bakery around the same time I started though I don’t know much about her. I would say we are somewhat friends, but I would definitely like to get to know her better, Chell and Whit are always saying I need more friends, since they’re basically like my sisters.

“Please tell me I didn’t just see you snogging with Harry Styles, actually tell me I did!” Peyton screamed, so I guess she saw his face.

“I-uh-well-actually that was-umm”, I tried to stall as I went to go put my apron on.

“Oh MY GOSH ARE YOU DATING HARRY STYLES, AS IN THE HARRY STYLES!?!?” Peyton continued to scream as I dragged her into the kitchen.

“Shhh don’t be so loud Peyton!” I didn’t know what to say, Harry hadn’t trained me this stuff yet.

“Sorry, but omg are you?” she quieted down a bit.

“Well maybe…” stupid, stupid, stupid

“OMG that is so crazy Charlotte, I can’t believe you’re dating an international pop star.” She whisper yelled.

I began to get nervous, worried that I may have just ruined everything for Harry and I if Peyton told anyone, as if Peyton could sense my nervousness she quickly spoke up.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone, I’m not that kind of girl and I’m not a crazy fan girl or anything I was just shocked, but I’m happy for you. You both seem really cute together.” I smiled thankful for her kindness.

“Thanks you really scared me there!” I giggled as did she and she pulled me into a hug.

“I’m really glad you’re dating again Charlotte after that douche of a boyfriend you used to have, but hey now you’ve got a talented hot British boy (she’s from America) talk about an upgrade!” I burst into laughter at her excitement and then suddenly an idea popped into my head.

“Hey Peyton, what are you doing tonight?” she looked towards me as if she was trying to remember if she any plans.

“Um nothing, I’m pretty sure, why?” she asked

“Oh, well its nothing really just a little dinner party tonight with Harry, his mates, and their girlfriends. I was going to ask my two besties to go but they’re both busy. I understand if you don’t want to go and everything. I just thought I’d ask since-”

Peyton cuts me off by squealing and jumping on top of me.

After laughing for about five minutes over a series of crazy things Peyton did while freaking out we both regained our composer.

“Okay if you’re not a crazy fan girl than what was that all about!” a bit of laughter continued to escape my mouth as I remembered her mini freak out session.

“Oh that, well even though I’m not a crazy directioner, I may have a tiny little crush on one of the boys.” I gasped happily not it was my turn to tease her!

“WHO!” I pushed as she started making dough for the bread.

“Guess and I’ll tell you which one is right.” She said grabbing the milk from the fridge.

“Uhh, let’s see, Zayn?!” she smiled and shook her head.

“Let me just help you out and tell you that it’s no one who is already taken.” I thought about it, well Liam and Zayn both have girlfriends, and Harry is my boo thang haha so that leaves Niall and Louis.

Sine I wasn’t sure who to pick I decided to choose based on who I thought would look cuter with who.

“LOUIS” I yelled causing her to almost spill the milk.

Her cheeks turned pink and she turned away trying to hide her cheeks.

“Awww Louis and Peyton sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” I cooed as she rolled her eyes and laughed at me dancing in a circle.

“Shut up! No one is kissing anyone…at least not yet.” She stated causing me to squeal myself and throw flour in her hair.

“PEYTON!”

“Heeeey! I said not yet! Can you blame me, he is soooo cute! And have you seen that caboose! I throw myself into a fit of laughter at what she just said. This girl is crazy.

“Well you’ll definitely see more of that caboose tonight because he’ll be there.” I chuckled

“YAAAAS HONEY YAAAAS” we both continued to laugh and talk about tonight until work was over.

-

“Okay, so I’ll text you all the info for tonight!” I said as Peyton and I walked out of the bakery, exhausted from a day of work.

“Sure thing hon, I’ll see you tonight! Hey do you need a ride home?” she asked noticing I wasn’t walking to any particular place.

“Oh no, Harry is picking me up, he’ll be here any minute so you don’t have to wait for me.” I explained.

“Okie Dokie, well you and Harry be safe ya here can’t have no babies running around here!” she yells in a country accent before sprinting down the street knowing I’d chase after her if I had any energy. 

“I’ll get you back for that Louis Lover!” I yell down the street not caring about the crazy looks people me.

“SHUT UP!” she yelled back. I laughed and took my phone out to see where Harry was. As if on cue Harry pulls up.

“Hey beautiful!” Harry charmed.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

After I had dropped Charlotte off at work I decided to go to the studio. I had a big surprise for her.

When I got into the studio I was empty. I guess everyone decided to take the day off. I walked over to the lounging area and got out my music book. I had been working on a song to write personally for Charlotte.

We never talk about it much, but that night she found me in the bar, she saved me from falling into a deep dark abyss I’d never be able to crawl out of. She didn’t leave me alone to sink in despair. Stayed by my side. She held onto me and whispered sweet nothings to me.

She could’ve forgotten about me, shoe could have left there would’ve been no damage done to her or her life. But she believed in me and us. She knew my struggles and knows that I haven’t fully recovered from my addictions and probably never will. She knows any day I could relapse or go missing for a week or two, but still she stands by me.

All she cares about is me, not the international pop star me, but just me. Harry. She only wants me, she only cares about me and that’s why love her.

I love her.

“Hey man, what are you doing here” my thoughts are disrupted by the sound of a slightly higher pitched, but still masculine voice.

I quickly hide my music book under the chair and turn to see one of my best mates, Louis.

“Oh hey Lou, I was just uh, finding something to do while Charlotte’s at work.

A huge smile appears on Louis’s face and I already know he is about to start teasing me.

“Wow, Harry you’re really hung on this girl mate, you don’t even know what to do when she is gone. What happened to your life lad?” Louis teased as he sat down beside me.

I was about to make up a stupid excuse, but I can’t lie to Louis so I confess to him all my emotions.

“She is my life Lou, I-I think I love her. Actually I know I love her and I don’t care if you and the other lads call me crazy because I know what I feel Lou. Its love, it really is.” I run my hands through my unruly curls as I wait for Louis’s reaction.

Louis’s eyes widen and I can practically hear him lecturing me on how I’m moving too fast even though he hasn’t said anything yet.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then shut it.

To my surprise he got up and tackled me into a huge bear hug and I laughed as we both fell to the floor just as that happened Niall, Liam, and Zayn walk in with wide eyes.

Why does everyone want to go to the studio right when I need it?

“I told you they’d be here!” Niall exclaimed proudly and a bit too loud if I say so myself.

“Yeah yeah, why weren’t you two answering your phones? We wanted to go to lunch.” Liam scolds

“Yeah, we’re starving” Niall manages to sneak in.

“And what exactly is going on here?” Zayn adds in sounding just as fatherly as Liam.

Louis and I both got off the ground and just as I was about to explain myself Louis interrupts.

“Our little lad is in love!” Louis screeches

Niall, Zayn, and Liam all cheer before joining in with Louis to tackle me, again.

-

I smile sighing loudly as each lad overwhelms me with questions about how I knew, when I was planning on telling Charlotte and how I would do it.

“Alright listen mates enough questions. I need your help with something very important.” I say trying to be as serious as possible as Louis makes farting noises in the background.

“What is it mate?” Niall queried while eating a bag of lay chips God knows where he found.

“I know I can never fully repay Charlotte for all she has done for me in so little to me, but I need to at least try. So, I am writing a song for her that she will never forget. It needs to be amazing, the best song ever.” I explain

“Well tell us what we need to do and we’ll do it mate.” Zayn said sounding excited.

“Well I need an idea of how to tell her I love her without going straight out and saying it, it’s got to be good and something she’ll like.” I state a bit nervous about this plan now that I’m hearing it out loud.

“I know exactly what to do mate, you focus on the song and Liam, Niall, Zayn, and I will take care of the rest!” Louis says joyfully.

I smiled at the group of four of the best mates in the world sitting in front of me helping me plan one of the most important things I’ll ever do in my life, thank God I have them.

-

I’m on my way to pick up Charlotte from work and I can’t wait to see her. It seriously feels like years when I’m away from her.

I know you probably are thinking I’m crazy for moving this fast since we’ve only been dating for a month and a half, but I don’t fall in love easily so when I do I know it’s time to trust my heart and not my head.

Love isn’t about being cautious and smart, love is about being spontaneous and falling not even sure that you’re going to be caught.

As I pull up to the bakery I see Charlotte waiting outside looking gorgeous as ever. Her long wavy light brown locks blown flawlessly in the wind. I continue to admire her as I unlock the door and roll down the windows.

“Hey beautiful” I catch Charlottes cheeks turning slightly pink after I compliment her.

“Why hello handsome.” She said cheerfully letting a giggle slip though her perfectly heart shaped pink lips.

“Is there something on my face?” Charlotte asks a bit embarrassed noticing my staring.

She tries to check her face in the rearview mirror, but I stop her, “You look perfect Charlotte, I was just admiring your impeccable beauty.” I said seriously looking straight into her chocolate orbs.

Our eyes connect for a few seconds with a heavenly silence surrounding us before Charlotte quickly shies away from me and changes the subject.

“Hey I uh found someone to bring to the dinner tonight. Her name is Peyton, she is super sweet and she has a major crush on Louis!” Charlotte laughs digging through her purse.

“Wait you told her about me and the lads? Are you positive you can trust her” I ask, a bit worried that her friend might let Charlotte and I’s relationship slip and suddenly it is all over the news the next day.

Charlotte could sense my hand because she took my hand in hers and reassured me that everything would be fine and that we could trust her. So I let it go and started to drive.

We’re meeting for dinner around 7 so what do you want to do until then?” I ask Charlotte a bit of a ways through our drive.

“I just want to be around you.” Charlotte says softly while leaning over and kissing my cheek.

I smile in return “Okay, why don’t we stop by your place pick up what you’re going to wear and then head over to my place where we can hang, get ready, and then head out to the dinner?

“Sounds good to me Haz.” She replies looking at the beautiful landscape that surrounds us.

“Hmm I like the new nickname, babe.” She turns to face me with a delighted grin spreading from ear to ear.

-

We were now on our way to my flat since we had just picked up all of Charlotte’s things.

Oddly Charlotte had never been to my flat before so she was extremely excited.

“What does it look like?” she asks eagerly.

“Well it has-” I begin

“No no no no no don’t tell me I want it to be surprise.” She screeched quickly putting her hand over my mouth.

I chuckle releasing the warm air of my breath onto her hand, then I lick it causing her to scream and hit me.

I laughed as I pulled up to my flat.

She hadn’t noticed because on the way here I kept pulling into random places and saying I lived there just to antagonize her. It was hilarious because each time she would run into the building only to realize I didn’t live there.

“Come on Charlotte, we’re here.” I tell her grabbing all her bags.

She gave me a suspicious glare and then refused to leave the car claiming I was just trying to trick her again.

I laughed at her annoyance towards me. “I promise babe this is really it, come…please.”

She stared at me again for a few seconds though this time she hesitantly got out the car. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the flat.

-

“It is so beautiful here Harry! I mean look at this view and aww is this I mean look at this view and aww is this you when you were a baby! Oh my and a high school yearbook I see!” she teased wandering into  
different rooms.

“Oh, let’s stay away from those shall we.” I said in a hurry pulling her away from embarrassing photos I’ve failed at forgetting.

“What do you want to do? Charlotte asked plopping herself onto my sofa.

I looked at her and I felt a tingling feeling bubbling up inside of me. She looked so…uh…I need to get these thoughts out of my head! Pull yourself together Harry!

“Harry, did you hear me?” Charlotte questioned with a confused expression.

“Oh yeah, sorry I phased out, um want to watch a movie?” I asked Charlotte thinking of something that would distract me from my not so innocent thoughts about her.

 

Charlotte’s P.O.V

I picked Mama Mia since it is one of my favorite movies, even though Harry wasn’t so thrilled about it and said the only reason he had it was because his sister had gotten it for him as a joke.

About 15 minutes into the movie I feel Harry’s arm sneak around my waist. I smile and lay my head in the crook of his neck.

I look up at Harry and open my mouth to say something but he distracts me as he slowly bends down towards me, his eyes concentrated on my lips.

I bring my hand up to his neck and reach up to connect our lips unable to resist any longer.

I can feel him smile through the kiss as he tightens his grip on my waist and pulls me onto his lap.

Things intense really quickly so I brake the kiss, before we go too far.

“Whyyy!” Harry groans.

I just laugh and check the time on my phone while still sitting on his lap.

“Its 6 we need to get ready” with that I walk off to go get ready in the bathroom leaving Harry on the sofa like a lost puppy.

-

After I gather all my essentials for what I’ll need to get ready I start to get changed.

I slip on a baby pink long sleeve bodycon dress with a necklace neckline design, I pair it with black lights with velvet bows on them, and classic black pumps.

Then for my make-up I keep it simple by adding some lipstick and mascara and a simple cateye just to add a little spice to it.

Then finally with my hair I put it in a high pony before wanding my hair so that it is a curly ponytail.

Just as I am finishing up Harry comes knocking at the door saying we should leave now so we aren’t late.

I open the door and Harry looks handsome in a buttoned down white long sleeve shirt and simple black dress pants with a matching jacket.

“You look amazing” Harry exclaims with wide eyes, “Not so bad yourself, Styles”.

-

We pull up to the restaurant and I’m so excited because I am starving, but I’m also nervous to meet the boy’s girlfriends.

I had texted Peyton the info for tonight before we left Harry’s flat and she had replied saying she saw on her way.

Everything was going perfect thank goodness.

Harry got out the car and opened the door for me. He took my hand and helped me out the car. What a gentleman.

After Harry gave the car keys to the valet we entered the restaurant and Harry spotted the boys. We began to head over there.

Okay here you go, calm down Charlotte. Everything will be fine…I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed thing update!!!!! My hands hurt lol anyways I'll try and update soon! I love you guys!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am really sorry I took forever to update, but I have super busy and I know this is a short chapter but please forgive me I'll try and update again soon

Harry’s P.O.V

“The King and Queen have arrived, everyone bow!” I heard Louis yell from across the restaurant as he caught us walking over. I shook my head laughing, that boy really knows how to cause a scene. 

 

Once we got to the table Charlotte and I sat down. I sat beside Niall and Charlotte sat beside me on the outside so that Peyton could sit by her when she arrived.

 

Once we were settled in I decided to introduce Charlotte to the rest of the girls before Louis found a more embarrassing way to.

 

“So girls this is my girlfriend Charlotte. Charlotte this is Perrie and Danielle.” I gestured Charlotte to the two smiling girls and she smiled too. 

 

“Hi I’m Charlotte, it’s really nice to meet you, Zayn and Liam have told me so much about you both.” I could tell Charlotte was nervous as she spoke to them, but Perrie and Danielle are both super sweet so I knew there was nothing to worry about. 

 

The girls chatted and giggled as we waited for the waiter to come over, I was relieved to see they were getting along knowing how shy Charlotte can get.

 

Charlotte’s attention turned away from the girls as a petite woman walked through the door waving excitedly at Charlotte. 

 

“Hey everyone, this is my friend Peyton, we both work at the bakery.” Charlotte stated as Peyton took the seat next to her. Peyton seemed nice as she said hi to everyone. 

 

I don’t know if I was just seeing things but once she got to Louis her cheeks turned pink and she smiled really hard and as I looked to Charlotte and she was smirking.

 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” I whispered in Charlotte’s ear. She just turned to me smirked while laughing and looked away.

 

Well that was weird…

 

-

 

We were all having a great time as we laughed and small talked waiting for our food. I could tell Charlotte was a bit irritated from our waitress flirting with me when she took our orders. She was coming back with our food now and I could feel Charlotte radiating annoyance as the waitress walked over with a smirk. 

 

“and here is your burger and chips Mr. Styles, do you need anything else.” The waitress asked flirtatiously and we knew exactly what she meant when she asked if I needed anything.

 

“Nope, I don’t think he does, right babe?” Charlotte answered before I could looking at the waitress as if she had death wish. I chuckled lowly. 

 

“Nope, I’m good.” The waitress scowled at Charlotte before turning on her heels to go flirt with a guy at another table. 

 

Some girls these days will go after anyone.

 

-

 

“So Peyton, tell me about yourself.” Louis said to Peyton, the whole table turned silent as we all awaited her answer. 

 

“Oh..uh…um well let’s see I’m 20 years old and I was born in Idaho….like in America, but I moved to the UK when I was 18. People say I am kind of crazy because I say whatever is on my mind and I uh believe in unicorns.” We all laughed at her last statement and she joined in. 

 

“Idaho huh, maybe you could show me around there someday, yeah?” the boys and I smirked as did the girls as Louis spoke. I knew something was going on there.

 

“Yeah, uh, maybe I could.” Peyton smiled blushing as she giggled. Charlotte nudged her making funny movements with her eyebrows causing Peyton to blush even harder and tell her to shut up playfully as they both began to poke and tease each other.

 

As I looked around the table I smiled, I have never had a girlfriend that has gotten along with everyone close to me. I’m really happy right now.

 

-

 

Charlotte’s P.O.V

 

1 week later

 

‘We laid on his bed, my legs sprawled out across his as I clung onto his bare back. He kissed all over me. On my neck, my chest, my back. Everywhere. My hands ran through his unruly curls as he growled into my neck. Oh God. I love it when he does that. I shifted my position so that I could face him more clearly. I roughly kissed his lips, a need for him taking over me. ‘mmm more Harry’…’

 

I gasped quickly sitting up in my bed with beads of sweat forming on my forehead. 

 

‘What the heck, did I just have a dirty dream about Harry and I?’ I questioned to myself. 

 

I wiped my head and pulled the covers back over me as I picked up my phone. 

 

6:28 am

 

I groaned, closing my eyes as my breathing settled. 

 

I can’t believe my dream. I mean I’ve never thought about something like that before. It makes me feel all dirty, but it kind of excites me at the same time. 

 

I don’t know if this is weird or not but I’m still a virgin. I mean I’m 20 and I’ve never done it. I don’t really know why I guess I am just waiting for the right person. I almost did with my last boyfriend, but whenever I was about to I just got a feeling it wasn’t the right timing.

 

My phone began vibrating as I took it into my hand to see Harry was calling me.

 

(phone call between Harry and I, H= Harry C= Charlotte)

C: Hey babe, what’s up?

H: Well I am currently at home laying in bed wishing you were beside me.

C: Funny you mention that because I just had a dream like that…well somewhat like that.

H: Oh really, want to tell me exactly what the dream was about?

C: Promise you won’t laugh?

H: Promise.

C: We were in a bed and we were uh doing…well…each other…at least that’s what it seems like

H: (stifled laugh) well I’, glad you’re thinking about me too.

C: Shut Up Harry!

H: Okay okay, well why don’t you come over and we can try and make that dream come true, yeah? 

C: It’s like 6 babe.

H: so what, I want see you.

C: hehe okay I’ll be there soon, bye

H: okay, love you…I mean uh…umm…okay bye.

(phone call ends)

Harry hangs up before I even get a chance to respond. I can’t believe he just said what he said. 

 

‘I love you’ his voice continued to ring in my head as I got up to get ready and head over there.

 

He said I love you. 

 

What do I say?

 

Do I love Harry?


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte's P.O.V  
(flashback)  
As I quietly stepped into my boyfriend and I's shared apartment I began to reminisce on all the amazing moments we've shared together and I was so excited to create new ones. John and I had been together for three years now and what a wonderful few years they've been. I think he is the one. Actually I know he is the one. He is so caring and loving and he creates me like I’m the only girl in the world. I'm so in love with him, I feel like i could fall at any moment and he'd be the one to catch me. I'm home early from the bakery today because John had told me this morning he was feeling sick, so I begged Peyton to cover my shift and dashed home as soon as possible to surprise him, bringing along some famous homemade chicken noodle soup (an: haha sike, you know you bought that at Safeway girl). When I really began to think about it I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life. I knew that we were heading towards marriage though we never talked about. I figure John is just shy on the topic, but he seems to accept me, flaws and all. Even though I'm saving myself, he never gets annoyed or pressures me. He supports me and that’s one of the main reasons I love him. Though I do wonder how he does it, because I can barely hold back myself some days...maybe there’s someone on the side....haha I know there’s no one. John loves me he'd never do something hat despicable. I don't even know how people who cheat live with themselves. Especially people who cheat more than once. I guess some people never change. My thought traveled somewhere to the back of my mind as I heard a noise, it was faint but it sounded like a voice...a woman's voice. I walked down out short hallway to the end where our bedroom was located. The noises grew louder the closer I got and as soon as I got to the door, I put my ear to the door. My heartbeat began to race and all sudden any happiness that squealed inside of me disappeared as the series of moans became more distinct.

He said he loved me, he said he needed me, he always cared for me. He would never betray me. But all those words meant nothing anymore because he did it. He took the last part of me I had left to give. In that moment he ripped my heart out and threw it in the gutter. He cheated."

(flashback ends)

6:39 am

Remembering those thoughts reminded me why I wanted to be alone for a while. I couldn't trust, I couldn't love. No mater how amazing Harry was, I just don't think I can do this.

There is no time to think, I've made up my mind.

I have to think about myself and do what I think is best for me.

I have to end things with Harry.

I don't love him.

I have to go.

 

Harry's P.O.V

As I lay in my bed I can't quit thinking about Charlotte.

It is 6:30 in the morning, and I'm up thinking about Charlotte. Man I know I'm in deep and I am going to hear it from the boys haha.

I decide to call Charlotte and ask her to come over, i know she is up, probably reading so she can't make an excuse.

-

Did I really just say I love her?

I guess I did, wow I've never felt more happy in my life. I adore the feeling of love, it is the definition of true happiness. Love.

I waited for charlotte to come, sitting in my bed thinking of all the amazing possibilities that could form from my love, my love for Charlotte.

-

6:57 am

It only takes ten minutes to get to my house, and if charlotte was going to take her time she would've called so that I would worry. I know her, something isn't right.

-

7:16 am

Come on charlotte you're starting to worry me.

I check my phone to see if I have any new messages or missed calls, but all there is are twitter notifications.

I decide to go get ready and start making breakfast for when Charlotte gets here.

She better have a good excuse for keeping me waiting so long, I miss my love.

-

7:37 am

It has been way to long for her to have any excuse, I'm calling her.

I call charlotte but it goes straight to voicemail on the first ring.

She never sends me to voicemail, something’s got to give. What if it’s something I did, something I said.

I hope she knows I meant what I said. Even though I got a bit nervous on I love her, I really love her. I don't know what I'm going to do if I mess this up. 

-

8:15 am

Where is Charlotte? It’s been almost two hours with no call or text, now I really am worried. I'm going to her apartment. Maybe Chello and Whitney will know what’s up.

-

8:25 am

I walked up To Charlotte's apartment door and knocked. I waited impatiently at the door, anxiety taking over me. 

"Harry! Thank God you're here Chello and I have been worried sick! Wheres Charlotte?" Whitney questioned relived as she poked her head out the doorway search for a missing Charlotte.

"What do you mean where’s Charlotte, I thought she was with here?" Harry asks even more nervous now.

-

(No ones P.O.V)

6:48 pm  
Harry, Whitney, Chello, Peyton, and the boys and their girlfriends spent all morning looking for Charlotte. They had left countless voicemails and texts to her phone but she answered none.

They all decided to regroup at Harry's house and go out to search again in half an hour.

By now Chello and Whitney were in tears. Their best friend had never done anything like this before, and this worst feeling was that they had no clue where she was because they knew nothing about Charlotte's past. They had no clue where she was or what had happened.

Harry on the other hand wasn't talking to anyone. All he would do is call Charlotte's phone and pace around thinking of anywhere she could be. He then realized that he was nothing without Charlotte, he was nothing without her. All he had to hold onto, to give him hope, was his song, his song for Charlotte.

If things weren't bad enough Harry had started drinking once the clock hit five. Everyone was becoming restless, but no one wanted to stop.

-

7:29 pm

Things got really bad once Niall suggested they call the police. Harry believed Niall was giving up, he thought he was over reacting. Harry refused to believe anything serious could be wrong with  
Charlotte. He couldn't let himself believe it.

Harry went running towards Niall, as Niall had grabbed his phone to call 911. Harry pushed Niall down and threw his phone. It was more than obvious Harry was drunk and no one ever saw this Harry no one knew what to do as they all stood in Harry's living watching Harry scream and cry on the floor. What was happening to him? The boys surrounded Harry rubbing his back trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working. No one could help Harry through this pain. Because no one knew anything about his past either. It was as if they were all blind to the people Charlotte and Harry were before they met each other. And it scared them. Suddenly Harry's phone lit up. Liam grabbed it and handed it to Harry.

Harry clicked his message box open

One new message: My love (Charlotte)

Sent 7:32 pm: Harry, I know this will be hard for you and I'm sorry to leave so soon. But I'm not ready for this Harry. You won't understand because you don't know me, you don't understand who I really am and what I've been through. I know right now you just want to find me, but please don't. I left for a reason. I need to be alone...for a long time. I know you're going to hold on and keep faith, because that is the type of man you are. Loving, sweet, caring. I wish I could be more like you Harry, strong. But I just can't, not right now at least. I'm weak, too weak to trust, too weak to love. I have no room left for any more hurt Harry. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, for even showing any interest, but I just have to go. Tell Whitney and Chello I love them and tell the boys I will truly miss them, thank Peyton and Ms. Martha for all they've done. And thank you Harry, for giving me a chance, for loving me. But I'm sorry, I don't love you back."  
Harry crashed to the floor, a flood of despair and pure agony taking control of his whole body. He felt as though when Charlotte had left she had taken half of him with her and in return left half of her. This would haunt him forever, it was happening to soon. She had left him here alone...again  
It was happening.  
-  
-  
-

Well that escalated quickly lol. I started writing then I couldn't stop. I know it was short sorry. I told you it was going to get crazy, but don’t give up its not over yet…or is it?


	12. Chapter 12

Harry’s P.O.V  
(1 week later)

‘I don’t love you back’ 

Five life changing words continued to ring through my mind.

‘I don’t love you back’

I sat still inside my bed, it suddenly felt to empty.

Not that Charlotte had ever slept inside it, but it always felt occupied by the thought of her one day cuddling up beside me.

That was all gone now.

Charlotte had left.

No explanation.

No warning.

No call.

No text.

No love.

I was now left with nothing, just confusion and despair to occupy my day.

It doesn’t make any sense to me. I don’t understand.

Why had she left?

Did she ever care?

Why doesn’t she love me?

Why doesn’t she feel the way I feel about her?

Does she feel the same pain that soars through my veins from the moment I read the text.

The last text I got from her.

I could feel my anger taking over my sadness as my thoughts roamed further.

I opened up, I let her in, and she…she runs away.

Leaving me to wonder of all the possibilities, anything I could’ve done, why she had to leave.

What if it was all a joke, and none of this was real.

It wouldn’t matter because would still be the one getting hurt in the end because I loved her.

I still love her, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop.

That’s what pisses me off the most about falling in love. It’s not like I can just stop loving her. Just forget about it all and move on. My heart won’t let me, I won’t let myself.

I don’t want to believe that she’s really gone, she wouldn’t do that to me.

Not after all we went through.

Charlotte was helping me heal. She was making me better.

But now…now there is no remedy for my sickness, no medicine to ease the pain.

And I don’t want to do it alone, I don’t to get better if there’s no one to help me through the hardest stages.

Charlotte was supposed to be that person.

My anger was now growing to my boiling point, as tears gushed out my eyes.

I hated being weak and vulnerable. I was taught to be strong, and to stand on my own.

But every time I’m alone I feel so…dead, so gone.

I can’t handle this anymore, if I sit here any longer I’ll explode.

I scrambled out my bed to call Louis and then I came upon a photo of Charlotte I took on the first day we met.

In that moment I went from being angry to enraged.

I grabbed the photo in its fragile glass frame and smashed it to the floor.

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” I began to scream breaking anything I can find so I could feel in control.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME BACK, YOU PROMISED ME YOU’D NEVER LEAVE! YOU LIED, YOU LIED!”

I kicked over my glass table, letting it shatter to the floor without a care.

I could buy a new table, but Charlotte wasn’t a woman you could just find anywhere.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT, YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE-LIKE” I hesitated at the thought of her.

“LIKE HER!” I yelled to no one in particular.

No one was here, no one cared.

I fell to the floor and began to sob and memories of my childhood overwhelmed by brain.

I couldn’t let go back then, I can’t let go now, I won’t let go ever.

Nothing good stayed long around me, it’s as if they could smell my unstableness.

I never believed in love before Charlotte. I understood infatuation and attraction, but love was just another form of death in my mind. No love could survive in my world.

But then Charlotte came along and changed my perspective on the four letter word. She made me think maybe all love wasn’t so lethal…

But I knew my first instincts were always right, there is no such thing as love, or any personal connection with someone for that matter that doesn’t end in death.

Death of love.

Death of your soul.

Death of your heart.

Death of yourself.

-

Whitney’s P.O.V

The apartment feels so empty without Char, and depressed.

We’re barely surviving rent now that Charlotte has disappeared and Chello is a complete mess.

She is always locked in her room crying, she has used up all her sick days at work and I’m the one left to be strong.

Strong for the both of us, but I’m slowly breaking down.

Reality hasn’t fully set in that she is really gone, I hate talking about her like she’s dead but what do you expect me to say? She’s gone.

It’s hard for people to understand why this is so serious to us because it’s not like she’s dead. But they don’t get it, my best friend, my sister is gone. With no explanation, she just left. I don’t know where or who she is with. I don’t know if she is in trouble and needs my help. I don’t even know if it’s something I did. And when a person leaves so suddenly like Charlotte did you only assume the worse. And the cops won’t let us report her missing because she is an adult and has free will to go anywhere. So we’re left here to wait. Wait for a text, a letter, a sign. Anything.

And it has been hard on everyone, especially Harry and Chello. I think that’s why I haven’t gone into a deep abyss of sadness like those two, because I have to take care of them.

That’s what Charlotte would do. She is always so selfless and kind. Always putting others before herself. I guess that’s why I’m so shocked she is gone. It’s not like her to leave like this.

It’s something from her past I know it.

Charlotte never really talked about her past to us. Things such as her family or where was born and where she went to school was never brought up. I never really bothered Chello and I because we figured it was a sensitive topic and she would get around to it when we all grew closer, but by the time we were like sisters we had completely forgotten.

Though now I feel like the only way we can find Charlotte is by knowing her past.

We need to find someone who has known Charlotte for a long time, longer than Chello and I.

Ms. Martha!

She has treated Charlotte as her own daughter, she has got to know something.

-

Unknown’s P.O.V

(Ding Dong)

Ugh, I hesitantly walked towards the door still half asleep. Who in the world is up at 7:19 am on a Saturday?

I swing the door open, annoyed.

“Yes?” I threw my head back sighing, not even looking at who was standing at my door.

“Umm, can we talk?” her voice spoke softly and sadly.

The voice sounded so familiar, it reminded me of…her.

I stared at the petite frame standing in front of me.

She looked the exact same as the day we first met.

Same long wavy soft brown locks of hair with highlights of dirty blonde hidden in the back.

Faint golden freckles that spread across her cheeks like a bed of sunflowers beginning to bloom for spring.

Then there were her eyes. The big round light chocolate brown orbs that could kill when you saw tears flow from them. The ones I fell in love with.

She didn’t bother waiting for my response before pushing through the door way with three suitcases she struggled to drag along with her.

What who are those for?

Just as I was about to speak I was interrupted.

“What are you doing here?!” my sister appeared from the hallway into the living room where I stood.

I turned from our guest towards my rude sister.

“Mack don’t be so rude” I quickly scolded before turning back to the woman who was now standing with our shocked expression.

“Mackenzie? You…and…you…you two are…brother and sister?!” Charlotte questioned with a mix of horror and confusion.

“Wait. How do you two know each other?” I questioned both Charlotte and Mackenzie growing more confused myself.

“Long story…” they spoke in unison.

Well this will be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -
> 
> -
> 
> Okay, so I know I took such a long time to update and I’m so sorry, but WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!  
> Charlotte is gone, Mackenzie is back, you’re going to meet Ms. Martha, Harry is going crazy, and WHO IS UNKNOWN!!!??? Whoever guesses right I will dedicated my next chapter to you!!! Anyways I hope you liked it! BYEEE!!! – Zanele.Cxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Whitney's P.O.V

" Alright Chello honey it's about time you pulled it together you've been stuck here in this room for a week now! We need to find Charlotte and it's not going to help by you sobbing here all day. I don't mean to be harsh but you need to get yourself together, I have a plan." I stated from the bedroom door of Charlotte's room Chello had been sleeping here ever since Charlotte left.

Chello sniffled a bit before climbing out of bed and giving me a questioning look.

"what do you mean you have a plan, we've looked everywhere for Charlotte and we can't find her. The police aren't even willing to help us! What are we going to do and who are we going to talk to? What's this plan of yours-"

"Hold on Chello, I've got it all figured out. We're going to go to Ms. Martha and ask her if there's anything she knows about Charlotte's past and what could've led her to leave us. Any details we can find out is going to bring us one step closer to finding her. You just need to go take a shower and comb that hair of yours. I'll meet you in a meet you in 20 love."

I fled the room leaving Chello to go get ready. I have to call Ms. Martha and let her know that we're coming over for a visit or interrogations, take it as you wish.

-

After calling Ms. Martha we agreed that we'd meet at the bakery for a uh catch up on life hah.

I waited for Chello by the door as I thought of questions to ask.

"When are you going to tell me this plan of yours, Whitney?" Chello descended down the hall towards me.

"Okay...actually I can't tell you until we get there...I don't want you to back out of it." I spoke quickly as I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

"WHITNEY, WHAT ARE YOU UP TO NOW!!!"

-

We had arrived at Ms. Martha's bakery, thank goodness since Chello had been harassing me the whole car ride about what we were doing.

We walked into the bakery and sat at a little table in the back, a few seconds later Ms. Martha came in.

"Hi, Ms. Martha, thanks so much for meeting us here." Both Chello and I stood up to welcome her.

"No problem Dear so what did you want to catch up on Hun?"

"Charlotte's past!" I exclaimed a little to excited.

Chello immediately turned to me with a look that let me know I was in trouble.

I tried to speak but Chello immediately cut me off

"Sorry Ms. Martha but if you would just excuse Whitney and I for just a minute."

"Oh sure honey, take your time."

Chello roughly grabbed my arm pulling me towards the back of the bakery where the kitchen was.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked annoyed as I pulled my arm away from her.

"What are you doing Whitney? We can't just press Ms. Martha on a topic that's none of our business!" Chello argued

"Um it most definitely is our business. Charlotte is our best friend, we're sisters. We have every right to know everything about her, whether she approves or not. That's what best friends are for, getting into each others business!" I refuted.

I don't understand why she is being so modest, being nosy is a requirement in friendship.

"Listen Chello I promise I won't go too deep, just enough to get a sense of where Char might be. You want to find her, don't you?" I asked a little nervous that she still might object.

"Okay okay, fine. But I ask the questions alright?" she said with a stern voice.

Dammit, I saw it coming. Should've locked her into the car...

Chello knocks me out of my thoughts, grabbing my arm back toward Ms. Martha.

-

"So Ms. Martha I only have one question to ask you, if that's alright." Chello asked calmly.

WHAT ONLY ONE QUESTION! SHE IS GOING TO MESS IT ALL UP ARGHH!!!!

"What ever you'd like Honey."

Ugh I can't stand all the sweetness, this is supposed to be an interrogation people! Man, wheres Lord Voldemort when you need him!?

"So, when Charlotte was living with you, where did she go whenever she was scared or feeling nervous and alone?" Chello questioned.

Whoa..didn't see that coming...nice going Chell!

I sneaked Chello a sly smirk and a nod of the head, and she returned with a wink. (like a boss SON!)

"Well, from what I know the only person who Charlotte really went to whenever she needed someone was her ex, John." Ms. Martha answered smiling sweetly as if this was no big deal.

Both Chello and I quickly shared a glance with each other thinking the same thing.

"Thank you so much Ms. Martha but I'm afraid we must get going. Do you, by any chance, have John's address?" I asked nervously as I quickly gathered my stuff.

"Well if he lives in the same apartment then yes I do, let me go write down for you."

Chello and I shared another look. How could we be so stupid? Of course Charlotte would go to John's house!

Girls always run back to the one who broke their heart.

-

Harry's P.O.V

"Come on lad, aren't you tired of being sad?" Louis asked sadly as he stared at my flat in such a wreck.

"Of course I am, but there is nothing to do to change it Louis! She's gone!" I stated angrily.

He just doesn't understand.

"Yes there is something you can do! Go get her back, no matter what it takes!"

"Louis, do you really think I havn't tried? She isn't coming back!"

"Well not with that attitude! You gotta think deep man. Or better think like a girl. What is something girls do a lot, even if it is weird?"

"I don't know, they go to the bathroom in big groups." I stated actually interested by the topic.

"Alright we're getting there, think deeper, think relationship wise." Louis encouraged as I tried to focus.

Well what is something an ex of mine has done, that I didn't understand?

I KNOW!

"Girls, girls go back to people who hurt them. Because of, of trust!" I exclaimed excited that I had come up with something.

"You've got it mate! Congrats, now go get your lover back!" Louis chuckled as he prepared to leave.

"Wait, how? How do I get her back? Who is her ex?" I questioned confused.

"Well lad, I can;t solve everything for you. Why you give Chello and Whitney a ring, they'll probably know something." Louis advised happily as he walked out my flat.

Alright well now all I have to do is find out who this ex is.

-

I hopped into my car hopeful. I'm on my way to go meet Whitney and Chello, apparently they have some plan. Though they won't tell me til I get there.

I hope its nothing crazy, but honestly I'm willing to do anything to get her back.

Charlotte, I'm coming babe.

-

Charlotte's P.O.V

I've made a mistake, I don't even know why I'm here. I need to go home. I want to go back to Harry where I'm safe.

But I have unfinished business to take care of, with John...with my parents.

I need to know the truth about everything.

I need to know who I really am.

I need answers, and I'm going to get them. No matter what I have to do.

Even if I have to start all over again...again.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by three familiar faces appearing from a car which is also familiar walking into this apartment building.

I get a closer look, well as close as you can get without falling out the window, at the three people.

Wait a second...

What are they doing here?

And how did they find me?!?!

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it seems like a thousand years since I've updated but I was really busy, but not anymore so many more frequent updates to come YAYAYAYAYAY lol. Oh and I hope you have caught on to who unknown is and if you think you know whats going to happen next, think again Honey. Cause it just got real!!!!!
> 
> \- Zanele.Cxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fan-fic ever so I'm sorry if its a bit slow, I promise it'll get better. My love for one direction has really grown over the past year and I had this story just wandering in my head so I decided to write it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks a bunch. 
> 
> xoxo, Zanele.C


End file.
